Conventional stormwater filter systems for influent pollutant control and removal are subject to numerous heretofore unsolved problems. These problems include ineffective use of filter surface area due to a single inlet pipe, pitting of the filter media underneath such a single inlet pipe, uncontrolled water fall speeds through the filter media that promotes short-circuiting and increased particle shear forces causing loss of accumulated particulates into the effluent, uncontrolled water fall through sorptive filter media (insufficient “contact time”) that reduces removal of dissolved pollutants, automatic water level controls that stick or otherwise fail, uncontrolled acidic pH levels in the influent that render toxic heavy metals more soluble and thus more difficult and expensive to capture in a filter, etc.